Utilization of autonomous machines is becoming more prevalent and offers particular advantages in the mining industry. Specifically, autonomous machines may be operated in environments unsuitable for human operators, such as, for example, at high altitudes or in sparsely populated desert regions. In addition, autonomous machines may be operated for longer periods of time than manned machines, thus providing increased productivity, and may be operated according to strict control strategies aimed at optimizing efficiency and reducing emissions. Further, by optimizing operation, maintenance costs for the autonomous machine may potentially be reduced. Work sites, such as mines, utilizing autonomous machines may incorporate a fleet of autonomous machines with a variety of semi-autonomous and manned machines. Thus, safety and reliable control of the autonomous machines is of vital importance.
Autonomous control is accomplished by providing the autonomous machine with a machine control system that includes a positioning unit and a navigation unit. The navigation unit uses machine position and orientation information generated by the positioning unit to maneuver the autonomous machine according to a route plan, which includes, for example, designated paths, routes, and hazards. In particular, the navigation unit may electronically control speed and travel direction of the machine according to the route plan to accomplish a task. The route plan may be generated and updated by a central control system that is communicatively coupled with the autonomous machine. The central control system receives machine position information from all of the machines operating at the work site and transmits an updated route plan based on this position information to the autonomous machine. Thus, the reliability of the position and orientation information is one of the most critical components of successful autonomous machine control.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,362 to Burns teaches a strategy for autonomous vehicle collision avoidance. In particular, the strategy of Burns teaches the creation of a safety envelope corresponding to each of the autonomous vehicles that is based on the vehicle's geometry, speed, and guidance control errors and/or tolerances. Positions of the safety envelopes are predicted as each of the autonomous vehicles travel along a trajectory. If a potential overlap of safety envelopes of two or more vehicles is identified, a control strategy for one of the autonomous vehicles is modified to avoid the potential collision.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems or issues set forth above.